vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Doom Dragon (Golden Sun)
Summary Doom Dragon is the result of the Wise One testing the main cast of both Golden Sun 1 and 2, and is the final boss of Golden Sun: The Lost Age. They are the fusion of three adepts, 2 Venus adepts and 1 Mars adept; they are Felix's parents and Isaac's father. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Doom Dragon Origin: Golden Sun Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Three Headed Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Energy Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation, and Death Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can harm the cast of both Golden Sun 1 and 2, superior to Fusion Dragon) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the cast of both Golden Sun 1 and 2) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 5 with telekinesis. Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Can tank blows from the cast from both Golden Sun 1 and 2). Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with his Psynergy. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic (Doom Dragon is berserk and fights purely on monstrous instincts) Weaknesses: Power and speed drop significantly for each head it loses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blast Breath:' Doom Dragon releases a breath attack made of energy at its enemy. *'Cure:' Doom Dragon heals itself. * Curse: Doom Dragon curses the opponent, slowly causing Instant Death. *'Quake Sphere:' Doom Dragon causes the earth to jolt up and cause damage to its enemies. *'Defend:' Doom Dragon increases it's defense for a short period of time. *'Djiin Blast:' Doom Dragon nullifies any buffs the enemies has at that time. *'Earth Force:' Doom Dragon releases an electric charged sphere with a high-gravity field, which paralyzes the enemy once it lands. *'Fiery Blast:' Doom Dragon creates an explosion where its enemy stand. *'Flare Storm:' Doom Dragon creates a large layer of fire to engulf the enemy. *'Gravel Blow:' Doom Dragon releases a breath attack made of earth at the enemy. *'Haunt:' Doom Dragon releases a ghost that haunts the enemy, ignoring enemy defense. *'Psy Boost:' Doom Dragon absorbs white energy to regain some magic. *'Nettle:' Doom Dragon unleashes some sharp plants at the enemy. *'Stone Spire:' Doom Dragon unleashes 5 stalactites on the enemy. *'Desert Gasp:' Doom Dragon releases a breath attack made of sand at the enemy. *'Serpent Fume:' Doom Dragon releases a serpent made of fire at the enemy. *'Inferno:' Doom Dragon releases a huge amounts of fireballs at the enemy. *'Darksol Gasp:' Doom Dragon releases a breath attack made of darkness at the enemy. *'Cruel Ruin:' Arguably Doom Dragon's most powerful attack. It shows some apocalyptic imagery to the enemy which results in the enemy being engulfed in a titanic beam of destructive energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Golden Sun Category:Dragons Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sand Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 4